Animal de compañía
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ella es un animal herido, de esos que las buenas personas acogen en sus brazos y las malas terminan de pisotear. No debería verlo tan tranquila, porque ella es un animal herido, y él una mala persona.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #7 [fandom_insano]

**Personajes/Parejas:** Rogue Cheney/Lisanna Strauss.

**Extensión:** 1000 palabras.

**Notas: **Ubicado en el hipotético futuro de Acnologia, lo que implica que manejo a Future!Rogue. Leve insinuación a Rogue/Yukino, Rogue/Sting y Natsu/Lisanna, aunque están libres a interpretación.

**Advertencias: **Insinuación a violación, secuestro y esclavitud.

**.**

* * *

**Animal de compañía.**

* * *

Su conclusión final es algo escabrosa, tiene ese deje de insanidad tan propio de su persona. La mira, y la ve _muerta_. Un par de ojos azules tan vacíos que le dan ganas de sacárselos, un cabello blanco tan desaliñado que le dan ganas de arrancarlo, una aura tan débil que le dan ganas de aplastarla. Oh, si es que parece un pequeño gorrión desamparado, un dulce gato abandonado, un pobre animal herido. De esos que las buenas personas acogen en sus brazos y las malas terminan de pisotear. Y justamente es por eso, a causa de su desvalida figura, que quiere pisotearla. Hasta que se le salgan los ojos y se le caiga el cabello, y se le acabe el aura y el aliento. Hasta que deje de lloriquear como perro herido de esa forma que tanto le molesta.

Pero a la vez, muy levemente, _quiere intentarlo_.

Pues si la coge entre sus brazos, tal vez y solo tal vez no se vaya así nada más y lo deje solo, como _los otros_. En una de esas posibilidades no deba cortarle la garganta ni perforarle el pecho, en una de esas solo se quede ahí y no lo deje. Y es que la mira y luce tan igual, una copia _casi_ exacta, salvo por los ojos, _azules_. Es como si los hubiera juntado, otra oportunidad.

Y ella quizás no se vaya.

Porque sonríe, tan rota, y lo mira como si frente a ella no hubiera un monstruo sediento de sangre. Quizás no lo sabe, o quizás no le importa. O quizás, aunque él no lo sabe, les prometió a _ellos_ sonreír por los tres.

Pero claro, él no lo sabe, así que lo medita entre la primera y la última –le da igual cual de las dos acaba siendo– mientras la mira fijamente, tirada en medio de la nada.

Y ella lo mira a su vez, con una sonrisa, los ojos muertos y el cuerpo tembloroso. Eso último puede ser por miles de motivos, quizás es por su presencia, quizás no.

–Cheney.

Quizás pronuncia su nombre con algo que no es rencor, ni desconfianza, quizás habla con simple sorpresa.

Porque él no debería estar ahí.

Tan cerca de ellos, tan lejos de sus tumbas, tan calmado entre enemigos y cadáveres.

Quizás por eso lo mira con sus ojos azules enmarcados en cabello blanco con algo de sorpresa, que oculta una calma igual de absurda que la suya.

No debería verlo tan tranquila.

Porque ella es un animal herido, y él una mala persona. Quizás, porque parece un pequeño gorrión desamparado, ¿y si la mete en una jaula? Luce como un dulce gato abandonado, ¿y si la guarda en una caja?

Es un animal herido, y él una mala persona, pero no le dan ganas de matarla. No, eso no, quizás sí de comérsela.

Tan muerta, que le dan ganas de _quedársela_.

A ella con sus ojos azules y su cabello blanco, y su aura débil que se extingue y se extingue. A ella con su mirada que pasa de sorpresa al asombro absoluto cuando se arrodilla a su lado, finalmente a la desconfianza cuando le sonríe.

Ah, pero si hace eso Dragneel se enojara, los ha visto sonreír juntos.

Aunque ella parece no tener otra mueca.

Sí, ella simplemente le sonríe, con esa desconfianza en los ojos, que pasa al terror cuando se acerca. Ella no deja de sonreír bajo su mano, lo sabe, lo siente, aunque se vea al borde de las lágrimas mientras patalea.

Lejos, muy lejos del cadáver.

La lluvia ha parado.

Que bueno, no le gusta empaparse.

Sonríe, porque ella no hace más que sonreír y es por eso –y sus ojos azules, su cabello blanco– que le dan ganas de _intentarlo._

Entonces es cuando llega a su conclusión final, que es algo escabrosa y está llena de insanidad. Porque la mira y la ve _muerta_, pero no lo está, así que no debe meterla a un cajón, una jaula o una caja han de bastar.

Ella sonríe –no tiene otra mueca– y susurra cosas sin importancia. Es como un animal herido, no le importa estar atrapada, porque al menos así no está a medio morir. Así que sonríe y dice cosas sin importancia y algo tontas mientras él la mira, con una mueca que aterraría a cualquiera.

Casi se siente buena persona ante el hecho de que no quiere matarla.

–Llueve mucho aquí.

Y mira por la ventana y sigue sonriendo y parece que le gusta la lluvia, como a cualquier animal. Quizás por eso la trata como uno, y le pone collar y la mira como una pertenencia y no otra cosa.

Pero a ella no le importa. (Tras un tiempo, al principio le importaba algo). Se afirma a ella misma y contempla la sangre seca en sus piernas (casi parece que va a lamerse las heridas), luego alza la vista y contempla la lluvia y dice que le gusta.

–Me recuerda a Juvia.

Entonces, cuando ella menciona a su compañera, Rogue se da cuenta de que no sabe su nombre.

La tiene desde hace unos meses y no tiene nombre, no le ha puesto uno.

(Es una mascota).

Lo piensa, recuerda estrellas y luciérnagas y ninguno le gusta.

_Ellos_ se fueron, pero ella no se irá, no es como ellos y no la llamará así.

Luego piensa en otras cosas, como sonrisas llenas de malicia, o poemas de voz suave, o quizás una canción mal cantada.

Lo medita, lo medita tal vez demasiado.

Nada le gusta.

Tal vez, porque la mira y parece un gorrión o un gato, dos animales en lugar de uno y así es como llega a su conclusión final. (Otra más).

Y está también es algo escabrosa e insana. (Dice mucho, demasiado).

Pero le da lo mismo mientras la observa mirar la lluvia y piensa que no quiere matarla. (No todavía).

Menos cuando la compró hace poco. (Es una mascota).

Aún no tiene nombre. (Debe tener uno).

–Frosch.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

_**Atte.**_

**Fantasma de las navidades futuras. (?)**

**LOL Ok, le paro con eso.**


End file.
